Cattle
cow]] fighting a bull]] Cattle were a domesticated grazing herding mammals from Earth, used in agriculture primarily for its milk and meat. A male was known as a bull and a female was known as a cow. Cows were used to make hamburger meat and other types of beef. ( ; ) Lokai described the treatment of the natives of his race on the planet Cheron at the hands of Bele, approximately 50,000 years before 2268, by describing how "He raided our homes, tore us from our families, herded us together like cattle and then sold us as slaves!" ( ) In ancient mythology, the story of Gilgamesh and Enkidu told of how the two traveled into the desert near Uruk to confront the great bull of heaven, which had been killing men by the hundreds. Enkidu caught the bull by the tail, and Gilgamesh struck it with his sword, and together defeated the beast. ( ) During the late 19th century, Ancient West outlaw William Claiborne was known as a cattle rustler and a horse thief. ( ) In an alternate reality version of 2255, a figurine of a cow could be seen in the Shipyard Bar. ( ) In describing the individual that he knew as Lazarus, James T. Kirk stated that "one minute he's at the point of death, the next, he's alive, well, strong as a bull," unaware that this difference was attributed to Lazarus trading places with . ( ) The bull was also commonplace on the planet 892-IV, where former-gladiator-turned-peace-fanatic Flavius Maximus was referred to as being "as peaceful as a bull." ( ) A cosmic cloud entity that consumed the planet Alondra was referred to as being "like a huge bull grazing here and there in the pasture of the universe." ( ) The term "bullshit" was a colorful metaphor which referred to the manure produced by a bull. ( ; ) The term could also be abbreviated (or censored) to the similarly meaning "bull". ( ) Twenty cows were included on the colonization expedition. Centuries later, the colony still had cows, the Bringloidi colonists even bringing a cow aboard the during the evacuation of the colony in 2365. ( ) In 2376, Tom Paris turned Harry Kim's holodeck date, Maggie O'Halloran, into a cow as a prank, unknowingly causing the people of the Fair Haven holoprogram to believe that Paris and Kim were evil spirits. ( ) Morn once owned a painting of a matador that depicted the outcome of a bullfight. ( ) , which likened a group of Xindi-Insectoid starships swarming around the Xindi primary weapon to "gnats around a bull."|Another scripted reference to a bull was in the revised final draft script of , which at one point called for Lieutenant to glower "with bull-like defiance," in response to the facing seemingly imminent destruction by an oncoming Romulan plasma torpedo.}} See also * Andorian bull * Buffalo * Bull's-eye * Milking ** Milking shed * Ox * Yridian yak External links * * de:Rind Category:Earth animals